scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Cat King (1994)
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "The Lion King" (1994) Cast * Simba (Baby) - Toulouse (The AristoCats) * Simba (Young) - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Simba (Adult) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Nala (Young) - Marie (The AristoCats) * Nala (Adult) - Sawyer (The AristoCats) * Timon - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Pumbaa - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) * Sarabi - Duchess (The AristoCats) * Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Shenzi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: Mystery of The Night Monster) * Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Rafiki - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Sarafina - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Scenes *The Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Cat King part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation *The Cat King part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Cat King part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Cat King part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Cat King part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King part 11 - Meet Tigger and Pooh *The Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cat King part 13 - Cat R. Waul and Wilbur's Conversation *The Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cat King part 15 - Sawyer Chases Pooh/The Reunion *The Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cat King part 17 - Danny and Sawyer's Argument/King Louie's Wisdom/Danny's Destiny *The Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Tigger & Pooh's Distraction *The Cat King part 19 - Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cat King part 20 - Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Cat King part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Cat King part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Movie used *The Lion King Clip used *The Rescuers Down Under *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book 1&2 *An American Tail 1,2&4 *Oliver & Company *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *The Tigger Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Cats Don't Dance *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ice Age *The Rescuers *Tarzan *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *Home on the Range *The Emperor's New Groove *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Princess and the Frog *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Peter Pan *Kung Fu Panda 1&2 *Robin Hood *Dumbo *Pinocchio *The Rescuers Down Under *The Sword in the Stone *Sleeping Beauty *The Fox and the Hound 1&2 Trivia *Kaa and Ed both voiced by Jim Cummings Gallery Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Young Simba Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Adult Simba Marie.png|Marie as Young Nala Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Adult Nala Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as Timon Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Pumbaa Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Mufasa Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Sarabi Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Scar Madame Mousey Profile ID.png|Madame Moussey as Shenzi Chula.jpg|Chula as Banzai Kaa.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Ed King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Rafiki Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Zazu Miss Kitty.jpeg|Miss Kitty as Sarafina Category:CoolZDane Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th